The Hood's Daughter
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: The thunderbirds thought they had seen the last of the Hood, but Alan Tracey is about to make a shocking discovery. Rated T for now, rating may possibly go up in the future.
1. Prologue

**The Hood's Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own thunderbirds etc etc

**Summary:** The thunderbirds thought they had seen the last of the Hood, but Alan Tracey is about to make a shocking discovery.

**A/N:** I know the summary and title kinda suck, but I watched the film the other day and I remembered the TV series, then this idea kinda got stuck in my head. I'm not sure if this idea has actually been done before, but I'm going to give it a go anyway, and if you haven't guessed from the title, this is a story about The Hood having a daughter.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, all chapters will at least be 1,000 words long (except the prologue, I tend to keep them short.)

**Prologue**

_People's thoughts._

* * *

Alan was not looking forward to this, he had hoped that after all they had went through, and what transpired in London he would be able to stay with his family.

But nooo, he had to go back to school!

"Cheer up Alan, It won't be s-so bad."

Alan looked over to his friends. Fermat gave him a small smile that he hoped came across reassuring, next to him stood his other friend, Tintin, who would be joining their school for the remaining couple of years.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," smiling he walked over to them both, slinging his arms around their shoulders. "Besides, I'll have you two there with me."

The three walked off laughing, heading into the kitchen to go have their breakfast and talk about what they were going to do for the remainder of their summer holiday; completely unaware of the year they had ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but this is just the prologue, the next chapters will be longer, promise! (The first chapter will probably be up sometime tomorrow, I'm not to sure on how long it will take for the others to get out)

Please R&R.

~Crow


	2. Chapter one: Back to school

**The Hood's Daughter**

Disclaim**er:** I don't own thunderbirds etc etc

**Summary:** The thunderbirds thought they had seen the last of the Hood, but Alan Tracey is about to make a shocking discovery.

**A/N:** Chapter One here for you guys, hope its ok. This chapter (and most likely all chapters) will be in different peoples POV's, I hope this doesn't confuse anyone, also this story is mostly based of the recent film meaning that now Alan and co are 15 years of age except for Hood's daughter who is a year younger.

Thank you to those who followed and faved this story, and thank you to JoTracy123 and Kattfan12001 for reviewing.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake, all chapters will at least be 1,000 words long.

**Chapter one: Back to school**

_People's thoughts_

* * *

(Anna's POV)

School.

It was an unfamiliar place for Anna, as she had been home schooled most of her life by her father and occasionally one of the many employers her father hired to work for him would teach her some things.

She had mixed emotions about the whole thing, on one hand she was excited to be going, however on the other hand, she also felt it was a bit too late to begin school and to start 'socialising' with other fourteen year olds.

However none of that really mattered, as it was her father's idea, and what he says _go's._

"Remember Anna, your mission is to spy on the Tracy boy and his little comrades, he may let slip something important about the thunderbirds, become his enemy if its necessary, befriend him if you must. Just as long as you come back with results!"

The young girl sighed looking up at her father, "Yes sir."

Her father stared back through narrowed eyes, a tight smile crossing his face. "Good cause I would _hate_ to have to punish you child."

Anna shuddered at the thought, she may have the same mind 'skills' as her father's, but right now his mind was way stronger than her's.

She watched as he walked away commanding one of his goons-as she liked to call them-to go do something involving the engines.

Not many people knew that The Hood had a daughter, only the few of those who worked for him, and of course they were sworn to secrecy and would regret it if they ever let it slip.

She always wondered why no one was allowed to know she existed, she wasn't even allowed to go outside unless she was required too, her father often kept her hidden away.

This was one of the reasons why she was excited to be able to leave and go to school, finally being able to experience a small taste of freedom, of course the fact that she had to spy on some boy and his friends did put a damper on things, though she had come up with an idea on how to get Alan Tracy's attention.

After all, not everyone shared the same mind 'skills' that her father had.

* * *

(Alan's POV)

The weeks of their summer Holiday passed by quickly and they soon found themselves back at school.

They soon settled and got used to their routine, there was a few classes they all got to share with each other, in some cases it would be just the two of them in others they would be alone.

Nothing interesting or even remotely exciting happened to a couple of months into the first semester.

Alan was walking towards his locker after his maths lesson, knowing his friends would be waiting for him there seeing as at this time of day they had a free period.

On his way he passed a girl, and froze in place.

The girl stood tall at 5'6/7, she had dark wavy hair that stopped just below her shoulders and had porcelain skin, her features were rather doll like, but what had him shocked was her eyes. They were _his_ eyes, except purple instead of red, like what Tintin could do except her eyes went yellow.

The girl glanced over at him, a smirk appearing on her face as she noticed his shocked expression; her eyes slowly faded back to their normal colour of dark blue.

The girl gave him a little wave at as she passed by and walking away. He watched as she left heading down the corridor. His mind was reeling at what he had just seen.

_No way… it just can't be… it's not possible…_

Finally reaching his locker his friends smiling faces soon turned to concerned frowns when they saw the shocked look on his face.

"Hey," Fermat was the first to speak, "You OK Alan?"

He looked at him with wide eyes before looking over at Tintin.

"You wouldn't happen to have another aunt or uncle on your dads side would you?"

The girl gave him a confused look, shaking her head no.

Letting out a deep sigh he collapsed against the lockers and sunk to the floor, "I thought so…"

Looking up at both his friends concerned faces he let out another sigh.

"Guys… I think we've got a problem…"

-/-

"You sure?" Alan's father's concerned voice sounded over the speakers of his laptop, both his friends gathered round him, as he spoke to the residents on Tracy island, all of whom were in the main command room. Literally everyone, with the exception of John who was currently on Thunderbird 5.

"Positive, her eyes were purple and the pupils were slitted before they faded into blue… just like The Hood's… the only way for that to be possible was if-"

"Was if she was related to the Hood." His father finished, putting his hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose as he lent forward.

Looking back at the screen he addressed his son once more.

"Did she say anything as she passed you? Did she do anything that you would consider… evil?"

Alan frowned at the thought, he could tell his dad didn't want to think of someone his age as evil.

"No, she just smirked and walked by… should we keep an eye on her?"

His father nodded his head, "Yes if you come across her again, as you said this was the first time you had seen her and you have already been at the school for three months now, it could've just been a mere coincidence. Try not to go searching for trouble Alan, and by that I mean go looking for this girl! Me and the others will research see if we can find any information on The Hood having a daughter.

It is also possible that he had a daughter but either gave her away or didn't know about her, so there is a chance she doesn't know who her father is," He turned to face one of his other son's, "Scott do you think you could get into the school database and see what information they have on the girl, and if it's possible a picture, we could always try and scan-"

"Dad!"

"Hmm oh, don't worry Alan, we'll see what we can do, in the meantime you three had better be on alert, we'll keep you posted if we find any information. Other than that I hope you guys have a fun time at school, see you soon."

And with that the video call ended.

Alan turned to face his friends.

"So… shall we go look for her?"

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, the next chapter may be longer. Anyway please R&R.

~Crow


End file.
